


Le Thé de la République

by Hal (HarlockWilliamDiegoHolmes)



Series: Le Chancelier et son Négociateur préféré [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Comfort, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28926351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarlockWilliamDiegoHolmes/pseuds/Hal
Summary: Obi-Wan veut aider le Chancelier ou comment le Chancelier a-t-il réussi à convaincre Obi-Wan de l'aider dans la politique.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Sheev Palpatine, Sheev Palpatine & Anakin Skywalker
Series: Le Chancelier et son Négociateur préféré [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036788
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	Le Thé de la République

Être Chancelier de la République avait des inconvénients : être disponible 24h sur 24h même les week-ends, quasiment sans vacances, très peu d'heures de sommeil et aucune vie personnelle. Du moins, Sheev avait toujours pensé que ce genre de d'inconvénient ne le toucherait pas, puisqu'il était un Sith à la conquête de la Galaxie. Seulement, c'était valable que lorsqu'il était encore un pieu célibataire qui n'avait pour objectif que le pouvoir. Ce n'était plus le cas et désormais, il broyait du noir.

Pourquoi ?

Eh bien, à quelques pas de lui, son précieux Obi-Wan était assis dans le canapé de son bureau à enseigner à son Padawan, quelques matières insignifiantes, échangeant d'une douce voix avec le garçon. C'était un tableau de tortures. Son amour, son cœur et sa seule joie de vivre en face de lui, était intouchable parce que, lui, le Chancelier de cette putain de république devait répondre au plus vite aux attentes d'un Sénat en souffrance. Il fallait qu'il joue son rôle jusqu'au bout, s'il relâchait, on pourrait douter de ses capacités, s'il ne donnait pas de sa personne à cent pour cent, c'était fini pour sa position.

Même s'il avait envie de passer du temps avec son Jedi préféré, il devait faire ce qui avait à faire.

Il gémit intérieurement en lisant un rapport sur une planète venant d'entrer dans la République et dont le Sénat souhaiterait contrôler les imports et les exports. Ce serait si facile de dire « oui, contrôlons tout sur cette maudite planète ! » mais la moitié du Sénat refusait cela. Les votes ralentissaient la décision, les débats n'en finissaient pas et le Chancelier devait –encore- argumenter sur ce que la nouvelle région allait leur rapporter.

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

Sheev leva les yeux de son datapad et vit Obi-Wan devant son bureau. Il s'était déplacé jusqu'à lui, tandis qu'Anakin continuait de travailler sur ses devoirs. Ses longues mèches rousses encadraient son précieux visage, ses yeux emplis d'inquiétudes. Le Chancelier avait tellement envie de l'embrasser à ce moment-là.

« Je suis navré mais je n'ai pas encore terminé, mon amour. »

Les joues du jeune homme rougirent. Sheev savait qu'il était toujours embarrassé lorsqu'il l'appelait par des surnoms, surtout en présence d'Anakin.

« Est-ce si dur de diriger la République ? S'enquit alors le Jedi.

\- Je préférai passer du temps avec toi ou Anakin.

\- Si nous te troublons, nous pouvons…

\- Non, surtout pas. Après cette sale journée que j'ai passée, votre présence ne me fait que du bien.

\- Oh. »

Il lui tendit la main, et le jeune homme s'avança pour la prendre, lui adressant un sourire tendre. Sheev déposa un baiser sur sa paume, appréciant la peau douce de son amant, le rapprochant un peu plus.

« Sheev, tu dois…travailler, le rappela le Jedi.

\- Je pourrai démissionner de mon poste, dit-il tout à coup.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je t'épouserai, j'adopterai Anakin et nous habiterons sur Naboo jusqu'à la fin de notre vie…ensemble.

\- Sheev, ne dis pas…ce genre de choses, gémit Obi-Wan, nous savons tous que tu es le seul qui puisse diriger la République aussi bien que tu le fais. Et puis…je suis un Jedi... »

Obi-Wan s'écarta de lui, à son grand désarroi et lui lança un regard triste.

« Cette vie dont nous rêvons tous les deux, est impossible. La République a besoin de vous. Et…nombreux sont ceux qui attendent d'être sauvé, qui gardent espoir qu'un jour, qu'un Jedi tel que moi change leur vie. On a besoin de nous. »

Le plus âgé baissa les yeux sur son datapad. Ce serait si facile d'accélérer les choses, d'anéantir les Jedi…puis de prendre Obi-Wan pour époux, mais ce n'était pas encore le bon moment. Il allait devoir être patient. Jusqu'ici tout se passait comme il avait prévu. Bien que la seule chose auxquelles il ne s'y attendait pas était sa rencontre avec Obi-Wan. Ce jeune Jedi qui avait réussi à conquérir son cœur.

« Tu as raison, pardonne moi, j'ai été égoïste, fit-il amèrement en retournant sur son datapad.

\- Sheev…

\- Retourne auprès d'Anakin, lança-t-il en jetant un œil au garçon qui avait désormais les yeux rivés vers eux, je vais essayer de terminer ce soir. »

Obi-Wan n'insista pas, bien que tout son corps semblait hésiter entre rester ou bien revenir vers son Padawan. Mais finalement, il se rassit à côté d'Anakin, qui posa un regard interrogateur sur son maître.

« Ça ne va pas ? dit-il doucement pour ne pas que le Chancelier entende.

\- Tout va bien. Il a beaucoup de travail.

\- Pourquoi vous ne lui dites pas de se reposer ?

\- J'aimerai bien, Ani, mais je pense qu'il a des affaires urgentes. »

Le garçon de 12 ans n'avait pas l'air très convaincu et fronça les sourcils, puis posa ses devoirs, sous l'œil interrogateur d'Obi-Wan.

« Peut-être que vous devriez l'aider.

\- L'aider ? Répéta le Jedi incrédule devant l'idée farfelue du Padawan.

\- Oui, vous avez toujours été bon en politique non ? Lors de notre dernière mission, vous avez évité une guerre !

\- Anakin, ce n'est pas pareil. J'ai négocié, je n'ai pas fait de politique.

\- Cela revient au même, maître, les deux parties ont conclus un accord et vous avez instauré la paix. Si le Chancelier a des problèmes pour contenter le sénat, un négociateur pourrait intervenir…

\- Tu as une vision simpliste de la politique.

\- Essayez, maître, je suis sûr que vous avez de bonnes idées. Et puis, le Chancelier ne dirait pas non, puisque c'est vous. »

Une rougeur s'étendit sur tout le visage du jeune Jedi face à ce sous-entendu de la part de l'adolescent, qui rit doucement.

« Je…qu'est-ce que tu insinues, Anakin ? Tenta-t-il de se reprendre en chuchotant un peu plus.

\- Rien du tout.

\- Tu deviens de plus en plus insolent, Ani, marmonna le jeune maître.

\- Je dis la vérité, ce n'est pas pareil. Le Chancelier vous aime et ça se voit. Je suis sur que si Yoda l'apprend, cela achèvera sa longue vie. »

Obi-Wan passa ses mains sur son visage, en gémissant. Anakin connaissait leur secret, car de toutes manières, il n'avait pas trop le choix, Sheev était un très bon ami d'Anakin, Obi-Wan était son maître…et donc il n'y avait pas de secrets entre les trois.

« Allez, maître, un coup de pouces pour les devoirs du Chancelier, moi, je gère les miens, s'amusa le Padawan.

\- Très bien, mais tu termines tous tes devoirs ! Si jamais je vois que tu n'as pas fini, on restera une semaine de plus au Temple, sans aucune mission.

\- Je suis le meilleur Padawan du Temple, ça ne sera pas un problème.

\- L'arrogance n'est pas un caractère Jedi.

\- J'exprime un fait, maître. Et je suis certain que vous le pensez aussi. »

Le jeune homme leva les yeux aux ciels et se leva de nouveau pour retourner auprès de son amant de la République. Il tenta de préparer en têtes quelques phrases pour proposer son aide, espérant de tout cœur qu'Anakin avait raison : Sheev ne pourrait pas refuser son aide.

Quand il capta l'attention du politicien, il déglutit lorsqu'il croisa son regard mi-agacé mi-curieux. A première vue, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il revienne à nouveau à son bureau.

« Obi-Wan ? Tu veux quelques choses ?

\- Eh bien…Anakin a eu une idée…

\- Une idée ?

\- Veux-tu que je t'aide ? »

Sheev cligna des yeux rapidement, surpris de cela.

« Pendant mes missions, je me suis confronté à différents systèmes politiques, des royautés, des démocraties, des dictatures, en conflit, en guerre, en l'attente d'un accord ou bien au bord de la faillite, et…je me disais que mes compétences pourraient vous apporter une solution plus rapide à vos … »

Obi-Wan se frappa mentalement devant ses arguments. Il était un Jedi face à un homme politique qui avait vécu de fois sa vie, qui avait gravi l'impossible pour obtenir le Haut siège du Sénat. Il était le Sénat même ! Comment lui un si petit et jeune Jedi comptait l'aider ?

Son Padawan avait réussi à le convaincre…mais il avait oublié le revers de la médaille : le Chancelier était un expert de la politique. Il s'apprêta à se rétracter, à s'excuser mais Sheev l'en empêcha.

« Ce serait avec joie, sourit-il chaleureusement, je serai ravi d'avoir le célèbre Négociateur à mes côtés pour résoudre quelques conflits internes du Sénat. »

Ce fut au tour d'Obi-Wan de battre des cils et d'être surpris.

« Célèbre Négociateur ? Répéta-t-il en reprenant les termes qu'il avait employés.

\- C'est le surnom qui t'a été donné, non ?

\- Quoi ? Pas du tout ! s'écria-t-il sous le choc.

\- Anakin m'a pourtant dit que… »

Obi-Wan se tourna vivement vers le Padawan qui était en train de les regarder. Voyant son maître le le fusiller du regard, il retourna à son datapad.

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'Anakin vous a dit mais en aucun cas, on ne m'appelle de cette manière et… »

Un rire étranglé provenant du Chancelier l'arrêta.

« Ce n'est pas ce qui est dit dans le Holonet… »

En entendant le nom du média, Obi-Wan émit une plainte sourde. Si le Holonet commençait à fourrer son nez dans sa vie, c'était terminé pour lui. Adieu la discrétion, l'anonymat et tout ce qu'Obi-Wan chérissait.

« Je ne fais que négocier, ce n'est pas de la politique, maugréa-t-il.

\- Il était toujours bon d'être un bon négociateur en politique, surtout quand tu as un physique avantageux, il est clair que tout le monde pourrait t'écouter parler.

\- Je…n'aime pas la politique.

\- Tu as un don d'après ce que je lis.

\- Pouvons-nous arrêter de parler de ça ? gémit Obi-Wan désespéré.

\- Excuse-moi, mon amour, c'était trop tentant. Mais je reste sur ma position. J'accepte ton aide. »

.

Ce n'était pas si compliqué qu'Obi-Wan l'aurait cru. Sheev lui avait donné des rapports du Sénat à propos de nombreuses lois qui bloquaient à cause de désaccord et Obi-Wan avait donc rédigé de nombreux discours pour Sheev, exposant les arguments les plus avantageux, jouant avec les mots, sans pour autant cacher les éventuels fails, mais Obi-Wan avait appris dans la négociation que les individus écoutaient ce qu'ils avaient envie d'entendre et interpréter les phrases selon leur point de vue. Ainsi en jonglant avec les mots, en paraphrasant et en créant des métaphores, toutes négociations conviendraient à chaque partie.

De plus, Obi-Wan étudiait avec intérêt tous les documents, toutes les informations ainsi que des renseignements sur les membres du Sénat, en lien avec les dilemmes politiques, ce qui lui permettait de découvrir certains dessous des problèmes concernant les refus des sénateurs dans l'opposition.

« Il y aura toujours un plus gros poisson pour manger un plus petit, rit Obi-Wan quand Sheev lui avait demandé comment cela lui ait venu de fouiller dans les affaires internes des sénateurs, et je pars du principe que les Sénateurs votent en fonction d'eux et non des autres. Nous vivons dans un monde égocentrique, ce qui est totalement normal… »

Il se figea quand il vit Sheev le fixer avec intensité, cela le gêna énormément, il aurait aimé se cacher derrière sa tablette.

« J'ai dit quelque chose qui ne fallait pas ? Redouta-t-il.

\- Non, j'hésitai entre te prendre la maintenant ou bien te donner ma place en tant que Chancelier.

\- Sheev ! Ne dis pas de telles sottises !

\- Tu devrais de présenter en politique…

\- Les Jedi sont neutres et…

\- Je veux dire que ça t'éviterait de t'éloigner de moi, termina le Chancelier en l'interrompant.

Encore une fois, les joues d'Obi-Wan rosirent, l'amour que lui portait Palpatine était toujours aussi embarrassant qu'agréable. Il ne savait jamais comment réagir.

Ils continuèrent la soirée, travaillant sur les dossiers et Sheev devait avouer qu'il n'avait jamais travaillé aussi efficacement que ce soir-là.

.

** Le lendemain soir **

Obi-Wan venait de rentrer chez lui, dans ses quartiers, après avoir donné des cours pour des initiés. Anakin lui avait prévu de s'entraîner avec ses amis en salles d'entrainements. Le jeune Jedi avait donc ses appartements pour lui tout seul. Il aurait pu aller au Sénat rendre à nouveau visite au Chancelier mais il avait eu un aperçu de ce que Sheev allait devoir traverser aujourd'hui et ce n'était pas prêt de se terminer. Il espérait juste que son aide de la veille lui avait permis débloquer et d'accélérer le processus.

Mais ce qu'il s'attendait pas, c'était de retrouver Sheev Palpatine sirotant un thé sur son canapé, comme si de rien n'était, comme s'il était chez lui dans ses appartements de luxe du 500 Republica. Il crut au départ à un rêve, ou bien un hologramme, car c'était impossible que le Chancelier de la république se trouve en plein cœur du temple, chez lui.

« Bonjour, Obi-Wan, salua Sheev, ce thé est vraiment délicieux, tu devrais y gouter. »

Le jeune Jedi était sans voix, n'en croyant pas ses yeux, des questions virevoltaient dans sa tête. Comment était-il entré dans le Temple ? Comment connaissait-il son code d'accès ? Que faisait-il ici ? Et le Sénat ? Et son travail ? Etait-il protégé pour venir jusqu'ici ? Personne ne l'avait vu entrer ? Et au nom de la Force, d'où vient ce thé à l'odeur alléchante ?

« Allons, mon amour, viens, ne reste pas là, l'incita Sheev en tapotant la place à ses côtés.

\- Mais…qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? s'écria Obi-Wan en cachant son envie de boire ce fameux thé, et comment tu es arrivé ?

\- J'ai terminé, répondit-il innocemment en ignorant la dernière question.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Et bien, grâce à toi, tous les problèmes du Sénat ont été résolu, des lois ont été adoptés, des accords ont été fait à une vitesse que je n'aurai jamais imaginé si tu ne m'avais pas aidé hier.

\- Quoi ? Vraiment ?

\- Je te l'ai dit, tu as un don. Et je crains que désormais, je ne sois obligé de venir demander ton avis pour certaines affaires politiques. A nous deux, nous formerons un duo qui fortifiera la République. »

Obi-Wan finit par le rejoindre à ses côtés, mais grommelant dans sa barbe.

« Force, Sheev, je n'aime pas la politique !

\- Eh bien, je te payerai avec ce thé dont tu ne cesses de fixer depuis tu es ici, sourit malicieusement le Chancelier en lui versant une tasse bien chaude.

Sans même attendre, Obi-Wan l'attrapa et but une gorgée de ce liquide parfumé tellement tentant. Ce nouveau gout fit trembler de joie ses papilles et il ronronna de plaisirs. Son odorat ne s'était pas trompé, c'était le thé le plus délicieux qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Comment Palpatine avait-il trouvé le thé parfait pour lui ? Il s'apprêta à lui demander mais Sheev l'embrassa habilement sur ses lèvres, la langue détenant encore l'arôme du thé.

« Si je comprends bien, tu viens de négocier le sort de la République avec …du thé ? Souffla Obi-Wan entre deux baisers déposant avec difficulté sa précieuse tasse de thé.

\- En partie.

\- En partie ?

\- Oui, il faut que je compte aussi les heures supplémentaires.

\- Hein ? Mais de quoi tu parles…. »

La réponse ne tarda pas à arriver, car Sheev se jeta sur lui, l'allongeant sur le canapé, le mettant nu et rattrapant la nuit de plaisir qu'ils avaient manqué la veille.

**Author's Note:**

> Bien évidemment, c'est Anakin qui a fait entrer le Chancelier dans le Temple en toute discrétion et qui a donné le code d'accès des appartements d'Obi-Wan.


End file.
